Chase\Skye: The nightmare
Chapter 1 "Open your eyes. The sun has risen. There is no point. No point in sleeping now. I look at this as simply a halt. A short one. You will be sleeping again very soon, and this time, you won't wake up." -Sagren j Dertawin Chase rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned as he glanced shadows outside in the corner of his eye. "Its nothing, just go back to bed. Its 4:56 in the morning chase", he said. But yet, the shadows kept growing. He felt something change inside of him, something strange was going on. Something formed out of the shadows, something looming, and horrifying. " wh-who are you!" Chase gasped out. "Not who, What, am I." The thing backed chase into his pup house, until he just went inside him. "What!" Chase managed to get out, as the thing just vanished into his chest. A cold shudder was sent down his spine, as the links of his bones seamed to snap. Chases fur started to heat up. He felt too hot for his own skin. Maybe because the floor had just vanished into solid air. Chase just stared forward not gasping a single breath of air. He felt clogged in the bowels of the earth. And just like that, Splat! Chase landed right in a Blow softening puddle of magma. "Grakkk" chase screeched out as his blood was evaporated into air. Chase knew he was done, and so as his final moments came, he laughed. Chapter 2 "Ahhhh" chase woke up in a pile of sweat. He had the most horrorid nightmare. As his eyes adjusted to the bright sun, he saw Skye right next to him. He knew it was fake, but it seemed so real. He decided to go out of his house and get a head start. But not before giving Skye a few licks to the head, waking her up. Chase fled the house before she could say anything. "Hey Marshal, your up early!" Said chase as he walked by Marshal who shot him an angry look. "Well you WOULD know SOMETHING about that now wouldn't you Chasers?!?!" Chase was very confused, and just simply walked on by. Marshal stared at him with bloodshot eyes. "Boy, I'd like to wear his pelt." Said Marshal camly walking along. It was a bright day, and chase was very happy. "I've got to show the world how happy I am!". Chase thought, and soon came up with an idea! He opened his mouth, and started to howl like a wolf. But right as he did that, Ryder came by and grabbed him by the flap of his skin. " listen here you little mutt! If you think you can keep everybody up all night howling like a savage, then your off the team!". Chase was shocked! "Ry-Ryder! I can be better!" . "Fine, whatever chase", said Ryder sarcasticly. Chase had to prove to them that he would not howl ever again, so he had a plan. " Ryder I never howled last night!" Said chase. "I'll believe it when I see it," said ryder. And so he has a mission, prove he didn't howl, or get kicked off the team. Skye knew chase was a good pup, but could she and chase prove it! Chapter 3 Sadly, chapter 3 may not come out for a while, but I assure you, it will be soon! So stay tuned to find out if chase and Skye save the day! And prove to the pups they are not right. And don't take this down for death because nobody died!